


Christmas Morning

by yuletide_archivist



Category: Big Wolf on Campus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-23
Updated: 2003-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-25 05:02:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1632929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SLASH, M/T, first-time, light R<br/>Tommy and Mert's first Christmas at college works out better than they hoped</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Roz Morgan

 

 

Christmas Morning 

By: Oblique 

Tommy awoke with a groan. He vaguely remembered something important about to happen when he fell asleep, but what could be making all that noise? Tommy mumbled to himself, about to roll over and go back to sleep, when the words filtered through his dreamlike state. 

"Christmas!! Christmas!! Santa came, Santa came, Santa came!!!" 

Tommy groaned again, this time hiding a smile. Only one person could be that excited this early-and if Tommy wasn't mistaken, he had about 3, 2, 1... 

"TommyTommyTommy!! Wake up, wake up!! Santa came!!" 

This time, the cheerful yelling was accompanied by a tugging on his covers. Tommy curled up petulantly, trying to stay warm and comfy, but finally relinquished his control. 

"All right, all right, I'm up! Gimme a sec to regain mobility." 

Mert stood impatiently at the foot of the bed, face lit up with excitement. The familiar sight warmed Tommy up a little inside while giving him a concrete reason to move. 

"Okay, Mert-what'd we get?" 

Merton smiled happily as his friend finally woke up. 

"I didn't check yet-that's why I got you up!" 

"Well, lets see!!" 

Tommy jumped up, fully awake now, thrilled at the prospect of a dorm room Christmas with Merton-he still had warm, fuzzy memories of their last Christmas together, when Mert got as excited as a little kid, ripping open his presents with unrestrained glee. 

As the two settled down next to their small (but real) tree, Tommy glanced at Merton, who was looking very nice in a Christmas themed boxers-shirt combo. Shaking his head in an effort to stay focused, Tommy took stock of the presents piled before them. Tommy's mom had sent them both the regulation Christmas-at-college care packages: two matching baskets filled with vegetable dip, cookies, and Christmas cards. Tommy noticed Mert's basket had more cookies than his did, and smiled. ~Mom always tells me how he's too skinny~, Tommy thought warmly before diving in.   
 

* * *

  


About half an hour later, Tommy yawned. "Well, that was exciting-can I go back to bed now, Mert?" Merton looked over at Tommy with his trademark 'exasperated' look. "Tommy! You wound my spirit of Christmas cheer! Don't you want to see what I got you?" 

Tommy smiled and nodded expectantly, feeling his stomach drop a little. He had kinda hoped that Mert would forget about their presents for each other until Tommy had time to come up with something else; it had seemed like a great idea at the time, an ideal way of exposing his feelings without having to say them out loud, but now Tommy was chickening out. Sure, it could be explained off as a friendship thing, but Tommy knew better than to assume that Merton wouldn't get the picture 

"Close your eyes 'till I'm ready!" Merton admonished from his bed, having just squeezed past the tree (and the fridge, and the bed, and various animal parts) to reach it. 

Tommy gave an exaggerated sigh while he complied, but his mind was really focused on how he could find a suitable replacement gift for Merton in the next few minutes. Not even Mert's overly loud rustling noises could distract him completely, though he did manage to spare a few delicious seconds for a mental image of BendingOver!Merton. 

~Maybe he'd want my old letterman's jacket? He might want to wear it and tell girls he was the captain of the football team, like he used to. ~ Tommy thought, knowing he was reaching for that one. Merton had never really done that as anything but a joke, and didn't seem put out when the girls adamantly refused his offers. 

Ta-da! Okay, you can open your eyes now, Tommy." Mert instructed from somewhere above his sitting form. 

Tommy peeked carefully, fearing that Merton had invested in another raven-black flea collar/turtleneck combo in hopes of making Tommy wear it. Instead, he saw a huge framed picture of the two of them, sitting on Mert's bed in the Lair, laughing together. 

The picture could have been taken any of a hundred of their shared days, in any of their moments of laughter. Merton was wearing a short-sleeved black fitted shirt, and Tommy had on a long sleeved yellow shirt. Tommy's arm was thrown companionably around Merton, and Mert's face was scrunched up cutely as his perfect white teeth flashed in a smile. 

The picture struck Tommy as hard as a blow to the stomach (not from Mert, but from some monster-of-the-week); the closeness of the two, how Tommy's arm was holding Mert a bit closer than most people would be comfortable with-all this spoke of love given and returned. Shaking his head, trying not to project his own wishful feelings onto Mert, Tommy turned the frame over in his numb fingers and found a card taped to the back. Almost afraid to look, he opened the plain white card.... 

**To my best friend Tommy, at a Christmastime that I never hoped to share with anybody, let alone you. You're the only person who wanted me to stay in Pleasantville, Tommy-and you're the only reason I came back. >Merton** 

Tommy stared at the card, trying to assimilate the words with the Merton he knew. Does this-is this...Tommy's brain sputtered, unable to even process the thought. Tommy finally looked up at Merton, with surprise, apprehension, and hope written clearly on his face. "Are you saying...?" 

Merton stared back levelly for a moment before he smiled, and produced a black-wrapped present with his name on it. "I take it this is for me? You won't mind if I open it, will you?" Tommy shook his head mutely, mouth dry with anticipation, hoping beyond hope that Mert wouldn't be mad, or spaz out, or something typically Merton-esque.... 

Before Tommy even had a chance to work up a good head of adrenalin steam, Merton had made short work of the paper and ribbon. There was no card inside, just a delicate piece of white wrapping paper. He sat down, gently plucking the paper away. Tommy held his breath, eyes closed, listening desperately for as reaction-or to get smacked for his trouble. 

Tommy let out a ragged breath after a moment, still waiting for the next blow to fall. He finally screwed up the courage to slit open one eye, and saw Mert staring open-mouthed at his gift, much as Tommy had done a moment ago. 

Merton looked up just then, eyes filled with warmth and happiness as he asked: "What were we so afraid of?" 

Tommy shrugged his shoulders, an irrepressible smile starting to bloom on his face. "I dunno, little buddy-we were both idiots, thinking we wouldn't like each other if we knew." Tommy grimaced, mentally re-reading that sentence, trying to decide where it had gone wrong. 

"We?! I am deeply offended by that accusation! Need I remind you which of us created a genius serum, nearly had his brain harvested, scored a 790 on his SAT verbal-" 

Mert's impending speech was cut short as Tommy silenced him the exact way he'd been wanting to for months. Merton's pink lips relaxed into the kiss, moaning hungrily as Tommy brought his hands up to cup his face. The boys had been waiting so long-the realization and reciprocation of their hidden wants and desires was almost too good to be true. Mert might have been tempted to pinch himself and make a caustically self-effacing comment, if either his mouth or hands were free. 

Slim hips, flat stomach, slender arms and thighs-Tommy ran his hands over everything that Mert had been torturing him with since they moved in together. Merton, for his part, lavished attention onto Tommy's strong shoulders, firm back, and hard abs. Tommy groaned as Merton leaned down, using his lack of inches (height-wise, of course!) to slip down and nibble at Tommy's neck, tracing his collarbone, barely visible beneath the collar of his tee-shirt. Tommy groaned at the feeling, Merton at the taste. 

Before any innocent onlookers could blink, Mert had been hoisted into Tommy's lap, and Tommy's shirt had simultaneously been discarded. The two boys couldn't wait any longer, having deprived themselves too long. ~Really, Merton in a Christmas pyjamas has nothing on shirtless Merton...~ Tommy thought fleetingly, grinning predatorily as he pulled off Merton's garish shirt.   
 

* * *

  


And when our fearless heroes awoke the next morning, after some customary spooning/commiserating over foolish pining, the two boys dedicated themselves to straightening the room-besides the residual wrapping paper that never got cleaned up, there seemed to be some items of clothing flung about the room and an upturned Christmas tree (Wolfboy got a little too excited), there was also a tiny pad of white tissue paper, and inside, there were two matching necklaces, one in silver, on in gold. They were shaped like wolf paws, and on the back was engraved a simple and clear message: 'Forever'. 

 


End file.
